ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Belmont
How Simon Belmont joined the Tourney Galamoth plots to send the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future into the past to destroy his rival, Dracula, and change history. A man named Aeon discovers this and pulls together champions from different eras of history into a dimensional rift, in order to find a chosen one capable of destroying Galamoth's servant, the Time Reaper. Simon is one of these warriors. Despite having already beaten Dracula a year ago, Simon remains troubled. He is uncertain if he was able to accomplish this with his own strength or with the strength provided by his whip. Character Select Screen Animation Simon swing his whip and says "I will feast on your soul." Special Attacks Axe (Neutral) Simon throws an axe that flies upwards. Cross (Side) Flings a silver cross projectile that functions similarly to Boomerang, including the ability to be smash-thrown to fly further and deal more damage. Unlike Boomerang, the Cross makes no attempt to return to Simon, and only flies straight forward and back. Uppercut (Up) A rising uppercut with the Vampire Killer in hand. Holy Water (Down) Simon throws the Holy Water then the bottle breaks on impact and holy flames are released upwards. Sudden Impact (Hyper Smash) Simon charges up and spins the whip and slams in front of him. Vampire Killer (Final Smash) Simon says "Now die!" and charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon says "Know the might of Legend." and whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totalling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains "That is the power of a Belmont!". Victory Animations #Simon swings his whip and he says "He who wields this Whip, is not easily defeated." #*Simon swings his whip and he says "I see. So this road may lead me to challenge I seek after all..." (Nightmare/Sypha/Heihachi victories only) #*Simon swings his whip and he says "To prove myself a true Belmont, Even legends must fall before me." (Axl/Flame Princess/Jin/Kazuya victories only) #Simon cross his arms and says "The Vampire Killer will cleave your soul." #Simon walks back away and says "For darkness, I offer only defeat." On-Screen Appearance Simon lands on the ground and says "Witness the power of the Belmont Clan." Special Quotes *I seek to build a new generation of vampire hunters. (When fighting Jin) *You fool... how dare you challenge me! (When fighting Kazuya) *Servant of Dracula -- meet your doom. (When fighting Death) *I decide who lives and who dies. You could not expect to win. (When fighting Axl (Mega Man)) *All who stand against the Master will perish. (When fighting Patroklos) Trivia *Initially, Simon Belmont was going to say something different to Jin Kazama, but it didn't answer "What are you after?" properly, so it was changed to a proper response. His former quote to Jin will now be said to Kazuya Mishima. *The rival of Simon Belmont is the prototype of the new generatio reploid, otherwise known as Axl. Category:Playable characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers